1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of switch assemblies for a vehicle braking system and, in particular, one having a switch actuator arm and a switch actuator disposed in a housing, with an interconnection between the two which provides for joint movement of the two for a limited extent, and then permits relative movement between the switch actuator arm and the switch actuator after the switching function has been accomplished.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The switch which operates the brake lights on most vehicles is located behind and away from the brake pedal arm. The mechanism is actuated when the brake pedal is depressed to a point where the arm meets and depresses a plunger which actuates the switch mechanism. The mechanism itself has to be manually adjusted in both the installation in a vehicle and as wear occurs in the system during the lifetime of the vehicle.
There is some subject matter in common between the present invention and the assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,119, issued June 13, 1972.